Spiderwick Chronicles: Aftermath
by FilipinoGirlie
Summary: Summary in profile. This story isn't as good as everyone elses. R&R!


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderwick. I own the OC.

**Title: _Aftermath_**

**Genre: _Fiction_**

**Rating: _T_**

**Summary: _In Profile_**

**Couples: _Jared/OC_**

**OC (s): _Jasmine Concepcion_**

**Note: _I've read BOOK 1-4 and I've seen the movie. I need to read Book 5._**

* * *

**Chapter One: Failed**

Jared sat in the front of the bus with his identical twin, Simon. They were 11 yrs. old. Jared cursed as another kid slammed into another, sending the boy to slam into Jared. "Jared, cursing is bad." Simon said. Jared scoffed, "So are my grades." Simon chuckled at the statement, Jared was a straight A student until he got put into Foreign Language and Algebra. Jared sunk lower in his seat and opened his Foreign Language (Filipino/Tagalog) book. "These words seem foreign." Jared mumbled. He put the book away and opened Algebra. "What?" he asked. He saw the problem _5 6/a, What does a equal? What is the improper fraction version? _He sighed as the bus stopped and put it away.

The two brothers walked down the bus and onto the concrete sidewalk of J. Waterhouse Middle School. The brothers walked in and split to go to their lockers. Jared noticed a lot of kids that were new. Like...a boy who's locker was across from him and the girl next to his locker. Jared watched as the girl laughed with her best friend. Jared sighed and walked over to his locker, where the girl's friend was leaning on. "Excuse me?" Jared asked. When the girl didn't move, he got irritated, "EXCUSE ME!?" he asked louder. The girl moved out of his way, "See you later Jasmine..." Jared opened his locker and grabbed his English textbook.

The girl next to him was gone. He walked to class, ready to fail.

* * *

It was Foreign Language. He listened as the teacher spoke in Filipino. He started to zone out, thinking about faeries until, "Hoy! Tigilan sa pangarap mo!" It was Jasmine, she whisper-yelled. He jumped and paid attention. Soon, the bell rang. "Mr. Grace, Miss Concepcion, stay." Mrs. Cuneta stated. Everyone left the classroom.

"Jared, why are you failing my class? Your teachers say you are perfect, except here and math. Why?" Mrs. Cuneta asked. Jared shrugged, she let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Jasmine, you'll tutor him. After school, before school, anytime. Dismissed." The two left, Jared sighed. Jasmine has on a bright smile. "So, are you free tonight so I can tutor you?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah." Jared mumbled.

"Great, meet me at the ice cream parlor in town at 7 P.M." Jasmine said. She walked away, never looking back.

* * *

Jared sat in Algebra with Simon. He sighed when he started thinking about Jasmine. _Tutor? I don't need any tutor. But...mom doesn't want me to fail. _Jared mentally cursed and his head shot up when the bell rang for lunch. He sighed, _Great. _He got up with Simon and they walked to lunch. The whole cafeteria was filled with students. There were jocks, nerds, bullies, and everything. Jared and Simon got in line behind some girls. "So, what was on your mind during Algebra?" Simon asked.

"I'm going to be tutored. I have to go to the ice cream parlor in town."

Simon burst out into laughter when they sat down. Jared bit into his slice of pepperoni pizza and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The brothers were on the bus, again, in the front. Kids slammed into each other, some jumped around, and a lot didn't listen to the bus driver. Jared stood up to walk to the back, Simon crept to avoid being hit. Jared pushed kids out of his way and sat down. "Excuse me." Simon said politely to everyone.

"I hate the bus." Jared mumbled.

"Maybe we could beg mom to pick us up." Simon said.

Jared pondered, "She comes home at eight o'clock."

"Oh." Simon said.

* * *

Jared, Simon, and Mallory were dropped off at the ice cream parlor. "Call me when you're done." Helen said. The three Grace kids entered the parlor. Mallory walked up to the front.

"What do you brats want?" She asked her brothers.

"Mint." Simon stated.

"Cookies and Cream." Jared mumbled.

"One mine, one cookies and cream, and one strawberry." Mallory said.

"That'll be 8.25." Mallory paid and they took their bowls. They sat down at a table.

Soon, it was 7:00 P.M, Jasmine walked in with her mother. She spotted the three Graces and walked over to them. She had a small messenger bag. "Ok, ready?" she asked Jared.

He looked up from his ice cream, spoon half way into his mouth. "Huh? Oh." he dropped his spoon and pushed his bowl to his brother. He sat by Jasmine at a table a little bit faraway.

Mallory and Simon spied.

**(Mallory POV)**

Hmmm...Jared and Jasmine. They were studying, she seemed to be flirting. She batted her eyes, looked at him, and touched him a lot. Jared started glancing and touching her back. Yeah, he said he wouldn't date. That lying...

"HELLO! IT IS TIME FOR OUR ANNUAL KARAOKE NIGHT! OUR REGULAR, JASMINE CONCEPCION WILL PERFORM A SONG!" boomed a balding man.

Jasmine turned to Jared and walked up onto the stage. She grabbed the microphone and soft music played._  
_Wow. She's amazing. Wait. Jared's looking at her very funny. Simon can see that, he's staring at Jared. Maybe it's twin telepathy.

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

**Read and Review!!**


End file.
